The Chain Warden
by LawKaynn
Summary: Most kids get a Quirk at the age of four. But Izuku would've been Quirkless had Fate had her way, but no. Something intervened. Something took interest in Izuku. Something saw potential in the boy's soul. So it gave the young child an offer; to take up his mantle, and become the Chain Warden. Thresh! Izuku
1. Passing the Spectral Torch

**This One-shot (will be a story on its own eventually, just like Chainsaw Man, don't worry) was a product of spite, anger, and frustration.**

**This just one of the many plot bunnies running around in my head, but I decided to drop this here now because I got pissed due to a multitude of reasons, which I won't expand upon here (it's in the ending AN) cause that's not why y'all are here.**

**Here's the story. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 0**

**Passing of the Spectral torch.**

Thresh was an enigma.

Actually, he still is.

It was simply the fact that he was from an age even history itself has forgotten that he, and everything about the sadistic specter, is considered an undenial **"was"**.

He was a loyal member of a sect dedicated to protecting and preserving knowledge.

He was human, once.

He was kind, once.

He was a sentinel against the abhorrent horrors of dark magiks, once.

He was a protector, once.

And then he was fundamentally broken down bit, by agonizing bit, by the horrors he has once sought to contain.

And then he was killed.

And then he rose anew.

As something else.

Now, he _was_ twisted.

Now, he _was_ vile.

Now, he _was_ a sadist.

Now, he _was_ nothing more than a shell of his former self.

Nothing but a ghost of a whisper, of what was once a ballad of a man.

Something that wanted nothing more than to bathe in the agonized screams and cries of his victims.

Leaving nothing but sorrow and emptiness in his wake.

And then he was killed. Again.

And he was consequently saved.

"Lucian." The disembodied voice of the Warden wafted out.

An aged sigh, carrying the weight of millennia, escaped what passed for his lips as he contemplated about his life once again.

"Thank you." He whispered.

And then he screamed.

It lasted for a time that outlived a thousand lives.

So for him, it was over in a blink of an eye.

"An eterny ago, I've fallen." Thresh began.

"And an eternity after, I was saved."

"And another eternity after, I've been in this 'Sol forsaken limbo." Thresh growled, his chains bristling like the hackles of a hound.

"**No!** Calm yourself Thresh. You are here for a purpose." He chastised himself as the chains surrounding his person settled down.

And it was when it did, that he had noticed the eerie stillness that surrounded him.

"This... This is new." He whispered out loud, casting his gaze around his bleak and empty surroundings.

Gone was constant howling of the ghostly winds, gone was annoying static-y white noise of his limbo, gone was the sound of silence.

This.

This was the sound of something.

What this something was, he did not know.

But it was interesting.

And then the darkness of limbo was eradicated by an explosion of light.

A very, VERY familiar kind of light.

The light of a soul.

Thresh's sickle almost flayed it out of sheer habit, but he stopped himself in time.

"No..." He whispered to himself.

And with strained movement, he placed the sickle back by his waist.

And then, as delicately as he could.

Thresh cupped the soul in his hand.

"Poor little spirit, you're not running from the wolf are you?" He questioned.

No answer.

"Hmm... Then I wonder what-" Thresh's next words died in his hollow throat as he felt the soul tug him forward.

He blinked.

That. That was definitely not normal.

But before he could form any more coherent thoughts, the soul forcefully dragged him away by the arm.

Dragging him out of limbo... And into the light.

**LINE BREAK**

"Kacchan please! You're scaring him!" Izuku cried out, spreading his scrawny almost five-year-old arms out to shield the boy behind him as best he could.

"Deku? Who're you to tell me what to do, ha!?" Katsuki said with a sneer.

"Yeah! What's a Quirkless nobody like you gonna do?" One of Katsuki's lackeys, Tsubasa, drawled out.

"Damn straight! What Bakugo says, goes! So move it runt!" The other lackey added in.

But Izuku was going stand his ground. It's what a hero would do.

Even if it meant he was going to be beaten down to hell and back.

And that was exactly what happened.

Izuku saved the kid from being beaten up, but at the price of taking the beating himself.

And all the while, none of them realized they were being watched by a being that might not even be from their own universe.

**Line Break**

Thresh was in awe.

No, it wasn't the bullying he was in awe of, definitely not. (They were being complete amateurs about it for one thing.)

It was the green-haired kid.

More specifically...

His soul.

"It's... That's impossible." Thresh said in utter disbelief.

"The only one whose soul was that pure was..."

Thresh's eyes bulged in shock and surprise.

_"Was Senna."_

Thresh turned to look at the soul that took him this place.

"Lucian?" He asked tentatively.

And the soul bobbed up and down in answer.

Thresh felt a familiar sadistic smile grow on his face.

So this...

This is what he was meant to do.

This is his atonement then.

And without any more promoting.

Thresh laughed.

And the ghostly sound echoed across the park.

Bakugo and his cronnies froze in terror.

Izuku was in too much pain to feel anything other than relief at the ceasing of blows being rained down on his already beaten body.

"What... what was that!?" Lackey 1 said.

"How should I know!?" Lackey 2 answered back.

"Bakugo what do think was that?"

"That was probably just the wind." Bakugo said, looking around for any possible source of that haunted laugh.

And there was a flash of light, followed by the sound of clanking chains.

And Izuku disappeared from right bellow them.

**_"What the fuck!??"_**

**Line Break.**

Izuku groaned.

Not in pain, but in confusion.

Because of the severe LACK of pain.

"Wha-what happened?" Izuku said, looking over his body and marveling at the fact that his clothes look like it had spontaneously repaired itself and that he had seemingly healed from the point-blank explosions, punches, and kicks.

"Is this my Quirk?" Izuku asked himself in wonder.

"No. You are what your people call as 'Quirkless', the sooner you accept that, the better."

Izuku flinched at that.

And then he flinched back even harder when he saw the source of the voice.

It towered over the young boy; a tall, otherworldly figure with wispy green flames enveloping it like an aura.

It was wrapped up in chains and tattered old clothes, with an odd skeletal green skull surrounded by the even more ghastly green flames for a face.

"Fear not child. I mean you no harm." Thresh said as placating as he could... Which isn't much.

"W-wh-whhho are you. W-what do you want from m-me?" Izuku asked tearfully, fearful of what the specter before him would do.

"I am known as Thresh. And I will not lie to you. I am a monster from a time before your own. A wraith that did more harm than all of the wars you've ever heard about combined. I am an aberration that relished in pain and suffering. And I want YOU to inherit the powers bestowed upon me by the Ruination, so you could take your place as a sentinel for good, and I, at long last, shall finally know peace." Thresh said as the ghostly green flames encapsulating his skull-like face flared out wildly, punctuating his words with all the dramatic flair of The Virtuoso.

The only answer he got was a whimper.

Thresh glared at the child, who in turn, whimpered even more.

"Look. Do ya wanna be a hero or not?"

"Yes! I wanna be like All Might!" Izuku answered, with a surprising amount of steel for a child who was whimpering on the ground less than two seconds ago.

"Good answer. But before I entrust your soul with this, you must first learn about me. That way, you know what **NOT** to become. You need to do better than me. I was strong-willed once, but I fell to my own faults and weaknesses, I was a paragon once, but I let the taunting of the fiends ruin me, I was a man once, but now I am nothing more than a broken reflection on a fragmented mirror!!" Thresh's glare intensified, his words turning to little more than angered snarls of self disappointment.

**"YOU. MUST. BE. _BETTER_. THAN. _ME._"**

Izuku could only nod his head mutely, the fact that he wasn't bawling his eyes out was a testament to the young child's will; the possibility of him having the ability to fulfill his dream utterly overrode the child's instinct to cower

"Good. Now, look into this lantern." Thresh said.

Izuku blinked at him.

"What lantern?"

Thresh gave him a sad smile.

And it was only then that Izuku noticed the sad, decrepit looking thing right beside the spectral, chain covered man.

A broken, and battered lantern made of glass and the same bony material that made up Thresh's chains.

And then he saw it.

Centuries, upon centuries of memories flashed before his mind, rushing through his brain like a raging river, and leaving just as quickly as it came, leaving behind nothing but a sense of déjà-vu, and the lingering feeling of sorrow, despair, and pain.

Izuku cried silently.

He looked up at the... Thing, for Thresh was no man, and even as the tears blurred his vision, Izuku forced himself to look Thresh in the eyes.

"I'm sorry." Izuku began. "You... No one tried to save you. I'm sorry."

Thresh could only stare at the child in front of him.

Out of everything that he had witnessed.

That was the kid saw.

_'He really is like Senna.'_

Thresh almost cried at that thought.

Both out of woeful regret, and of melancholic remorse.

But he wasn't physically capable of tears anymore.

So he settled on simply moving on, and giving the small child a soft smile.

"Thank you for that. But you're wrong. I WAS saved. It took a long time, but Lucian finally got to me in the end." Thresh offered, kneeling down to look the crying child in the eyes.

"And I may not be able to give you much, but these powers that I once used to torment innocent souls can save lives in the right hands. But only if you used them with conviction. You can be what Lucian was to me. A savior. A light in the darkness. A hero. You could be all of that, and so much more, but you must stay true to your soul."

Thresh rose up to his full height, his chains rustling and shaking even as he himself stopped moving.

"So, Izuku Midoriya. Do you accept this responsibility; will you be a hero?"

"I... Yes. I will." Izuku replied. His eyes glinting with a conviction that surpassed his age.

"Good."

And with that, Thresh unceremoniously impaled the young boy with his sickle.

**LINE BREAK**

Katsuki was getting concerned. Almost.

It had almost been five minutes since Deku disappeared and there were no signs of the nerd showing up.

"Where the hell is that runt? We're going to get in trouble if we don't find him soon." The lackey with the long fingers said.

"Yeah, what are going to do?" Tsubasa, the winged lackey, added.

"Shut it you idiots. Deku just probably got his stupid Quirk or something." Katsuki growled out, despite the mere thought of the useless Deku getting a Quirk irritating him to no end, it was also the most plausible thing to have happened.

Before the kids could argue any more, however, they were interrupted by a blindingly bright green flash, and a sound akin to that of a camera flash going off, only much, much, louder.

And lo, right in front of them, was Deku, back on the ground where he had been getting the ever living piss beaten out of him.

Looking absolutely none the worse for wear, despite him previously being covered in burns and bruises before.

"I'm back..." Izuku whispered to himself, looking at his hands and repeatedly clenching them into fists as if testing them to see if they still worked.

Completely oblivious to Bakugo and his cronies' glares and repeated attempts to call out to the him.

Katsuki didn't take that well. Not at all.

"Who the fuck do you think you are... You worthless piece of shit... Who the FUCK do you think you are ignoring me like this." Katsuki growled out in barely restrained rage at the sheer audacity Izuku was showing him, clenching his hands into tight fists as nitroglycerin-like sweat dripped from in-between his fingers.

Without much fanfare, Katsuki threw the biggest, and by far, the most explosive haymaker he's ever done, straight at the mumbling nerd's face.

The force of his explosive punch snapped Izuku's head to the side in an angle that made Katsuki's two lackeys flinch.

... And it did very little else.

Izuku barely even noticed it.

And so, in a fit of bewilderment-induced rage, Katsuki did the only thing he thought of that made sense.

He punched again.

And again.

And again.

And again. And again. And **again**.

And with every punch, the explosions only grew in size and power.

And with every punch, the glowing green glow surrounding Izuku only grew in intensity.

It was a complete mystery why no one else witnessed this display of sheer destructive prowess.

Izuku especially, barely any noticed of it, and he was the target of that destructive prowess.

And then Katsuki yelled out defiantly at the impossibility of what was happening.

And he threw both his hands forward, foregoing the punches in favor of switching over to releasing explosions over, and over, and over again.

And after what felt like an eternity to the blonde, he threw another heavily explosive punch, and finally he heard something shatter.

Only for him to see an odd lantern blocking his fist, it's ominous green glow illuminating his fist... And the terrifying visage of one snarling Izuku Midoriya, whose face looked more like a bleached skull in the ghastly glow of the lantern.

**"Enough."**

That voice would forever haunt Katsuki's nightmares.

**LINE BREAK**

Uraraka was in trouble.

Well... That may be an understatement, getting caught under rubble and being in the way of rampaging giant robot would classify as something more than trouble.

Like, a lot of trouble!

Like, a butt load of trouble!

She needs help.

But before she could yell out however, a soft green glow to the side of her face garnered her attention; it was a green lantern attached to a green chain.

And the following yell of: _"GRAB IT"_ demanded for her cooperation, and without much thought, she did.

And the next thing she knew, she was flying through the air, surrounded by glow emanating from the lantern, the light somehow deflecting any stray debris that would've bruised her otherwise.

And with a soft thud, she found herself in a princess carry, looking up at the brightest, greenest, ethereal eyes she's ever seen.

"You have beautiful eyes." She murmured out before she could've stopped herself.

"Thanks, your rosy cheeks are adorable too." The boy replied rather easily, making the gravity defier blush, in turn, making her cheeks more rosy.

"Oh, they got cuter." The boy murmured.

Yeah, Uraraka was going to pass out now. Goodbye.

"Oh... That's not good, she really shouldn't sleep, she might have a concussion." Izuku said, worry invading his previously nonchalant voice.

"But I can't really take her anywhere with you rampaging around like a headless chicken." Izuku said with a frown, glaring up at the monstrous Zero-pointer.

And with that, Izuku laid Uraraka down, detaching his lantern and setting it by the brunette, and then he readied his sickle and his hooked chains.

And then he let loose.

And then the Warden launched himself towards the behemoth.

And Nezu found a new source of fun. He had found Aizawa's newest Problem Child.

**AN:**

**AND THAT'S A CLIFFHANGER BECAUSE I'M A WANKER.**

**In all seriousness though, I wrote this in one setting and I'm immediately going to post it, typos and grammar errors be dammed.**

**The Young Veteran's next chapter is delayed cause I made a mistake and I hate myself for that, and it's kinda why I made this, as a sort of meditation to clear my head. See y'all soon-ish.**


	2. The Young Spectre

**A/N: I was stuck up a mountain. Please don't be mad. This was supposed to be out like a month ago.**

**CHAPTER 1:**

**The Young Spectre**

It was another peaceful night in Mustafu, which was just as well, as Aizawa was getting tired of his patrol and is just about ready to collapse into his bed, the fact that this was what he was usually like on default was neither here nor there. No matter how many times Hizashi says otherwise.

But, just as the relatively new underground hero was about to head home, something caught his eye, a flickering green light just a ways past from his vantage point, and from the looks of things, it looks like it's coming from...

"The old cemetery?" Aizawa wondered aloud as he continued to observe the light.

Duty-bound and curiousity striken, Aizawa made his way over with swift and silent movements.

By the time he made it to the old metal gate that barred the entrance to the cemetery, the green light had vanished.

Aizawa blinked up at the rusted gate, peering between the metal bars and looking into the cemetery grounds, this wasn't at all like a traditional Japanese cemetery, it actually looked more like it was lifted from an old pre-Quirk era western horror movie, like the ones Hizashi loved.

In fact...

Aizawa blinked.

"I swear to Kami, if I get caught up in an old-timey, western horror movie cliché, I'll strangle whoever is responsible even if I have to rise from the grave and damn the gods to do it." The scruffy man grumbled out.

And just as he finished his piece, the gate slowly creaked open, inviting him in to the dark grounds.

Aizawa's eye twitched.

"If I hear any cawing crows I will cook them alive."

Silence answered him.

"Good."

Aizawa moved forward, determined to find whatever that green glow was.

Only to stop in his tracks not soon after, quickly turning around as his scarf flew out from his grip and wrapped around the bars of the gate and preventing it from slamming shut behind him.

"DON'T. YOU. DARE." He threatened darkly.

Aizawa was not one for movie clichés.

* * *

Ten minutes in and already Aizawa was starting to get annoyed, there was no sign of the source of that green light anywhere.

At least there wasn't any more cliché situations that were threatening to include Aizawa in them.

"I guess whatever it was is long gone now." Aizawa said with a tired sigh, and a huff.

But just as he was about to leave, he heard someone, someone unmistakably ticked off. Like their patience had run dry. A feeling Aizawa knew all too well.

"JUST GET IN THE DAMN LATERN ALREADY!"

Yup. Definitely someone who's patience had run dry.

Aizawa quickly made his way to the source of the frustrated yell, and when he finally caught sight of the source, the view that greeted him just confused the man.

It was a kid.

A young kid.

A very young kid, like 5 years old, give or take a couple of months young.

And he was carrying an odd looking bony lantern that looked too heavy for a kid to be casually lugging around, especially with all the odd green chains wrapped around his arms and body.

Oh, and he looked like he was yelling at nothing but air.

"... If dealing with this doesn't count as overtime work I'm going to retire early." Aizawa grumbled to himself.

Then he stopped for a moment.

'_Didn't that kid say something about getting in a latern? Probably something to do with the kid's Quirk, better try to keep my guard up.' _

Now sufficiently on guard, and slightly paranoid, Aizawa continued on until he was just near enough to be heard without needing to shout too loud at the kid.

"Hey, kid, what the heck are you doing in the middle of a cemetery at the dead of night?" Aizawa called out.

He saw the kid stiffen, and slowly turn around to face him, a meek look upon the child's young face.

"Er... Nothing much, just uh... Cleaning?" The kid answered uneasily.

Aizawa looked at him with a raised brow.

"Cleaning? A cemetery? In the middle of the night? On a school night no less?"

Izuku flinched with each point listed out by Aizawa, the man was right after all, so Izuku should probably explain, Izuku could see that the man had a good soul at least.

"Er... well, I'm sorta cleaning up the spirits? There's a few still left around here, and night is usually when they like to come out."

Aizawa's raised brow was met with another.

"Ooo~kay. That explanation makes about half a sense. Kid, tell me the truth. I'm a Hero, you can trust me, I can even show you my card and all that."

The kid just pouted up at him.

"That is the truth! It's not my fault no else can see them and- wait... Why do you have a spirit gnawing on your shoulder?" Izuku asked, head tilted to the side like a curious cat.

Aizawa blinked at the kid.

"What?"

"Yeah, he's there, he says that you don't appreciate the classics, and that clichés become clichés for a reason."

Izuku blinked.

"I have no idea why, but he just really doesn't like you mister. You didn't kill him while he was still alive did you?"

Aizawa blinked at the kid again.

"What?"

Izuku's face scrunched up like he had tasted something explicitly sour.

"Now he's saying words kids aren't allowed to say, but Kacchan still says a lot."

Aizawa's starting to think that his dry eye is acting up with all his blinking.

"What?"

And maybe he should have his brain checked out as well, why the hell has he only been saying 'what'?

"Now he's saying... Some bad... Stuff."

Slowly, Izuku's demeanor shifted.

Something that began with the kid's eyes going half-lidded, a small scowl, a twitching chain, and then came the glow.

On instinct, Aizawa tensed up, Erasure Quirk primed and ready to be activated.

But it was already too late, the chain around the kid's left arm flew forward, aiming for Aizawa's head...

Except, they didn't actually go for his head.

Instead, Aizawa was treated to the fascinating, and slightly concerning, sight of the chain seemingly wrapping around something _beside_ his head, even though Aizawa could clearly see the definite lack of the _s__omething_ the chain was supposedly wrapped around in.

"What the hell?"

Well it's an improvement on just 'what' at least.

**"Morgan Derrick Alonzo. Aged 39. Snuck into Japan after escaping from Italy after the murder of three people and injuring of twenty others, his wife included, during the disastrous theater debut of his movie. Died fifteen years ago right at Dagobah Beach during a confrontation with the Heroes due to his own Quirk misfiring and causing his own death."** Izuku eerily listed out, eyes glowing an ethereal green as he focused intently on the spot where the chains currently were.

Aizawa looked on in confusion, the kid seemed entirely different now, his mannerisms changed completely, even his voice changed, it sounded deeper, but also almost singsong-y, playful, and airy in a way that reminded Aizawa of Midnight being in a particularly sadistic mood, and not to mention all the glowing, from his eyes, to the lantern, the chains, and the green glowing aura surrounding the boy.

Well it seems Aizawa found the source of the green light at least.

And without much warning, Izuku yanked his arm back, pulling back his chain with some visible effort, tugging twice more before the chains coiling around nothingness landed in front of him.

"**You have been a very bad man**, and that's even without taking into account what I had already said. Your soul **will suffer for this** until you repent. **If I remember to let you out that is**." Izuku stated, voice shifting between two vastly different tones.

And then his hand, that now looked more like a bony claw than a normal hand, scythed through the space in front of him, right below where the chains were coiled, and the chain, previously floating in the air, fell to the ground limp.

Afterwards, Aizawa saw the kid slowly bring up his lantern and as the ghastly green glow that it emanated crawled across the cemetery grounds, Aizawa saw a smoky, green, glowing ball appearing suddenly in the air, almost like how invisible ink shone under blacklight, it hovered just above the ground.

Aizawa blinked.

And as a small hatch opened on the front of the lantern, looking almost like a tiny door, and the smoky ball was drawn within, dissolving into bright green particles as it was absorbed in it's entirety, Aizawa blinked again.

And when the he heard an agonized yell that subsequently turned into a brutal gurgling noise come from within the lantern itself, Aizawa blinked once again.

"Wha-" Aizawa stopped himself and took a deep breath.

"Kid, care to explain what just happened in the past ten seconds?" He asked.

Izuku just blinked up at him, the glow he was emitting earlier subsiding after another two blinks, and with that, his old meek demeanor returned completely, even his hand went back to normal.

Gone was whatever it was that previously possessed him.

"Er... Cleaning?" Izuku answered meekly.

"Kid I've had a long night, I'm just going to pretend I didn't see anything, so at least just tell me where you live so I can escort you home." Aizawa said tiredly.

_'And then I can just directly ask your parents.'_

Izuku pouted at him.

"No! I still have a lot of cleaning up to do! You can't just tell me what to do."

* * *

As it turns out, Aizawa could in fact tell him what to do.

As proven by the fact that Izuku was currently cocooned in the man's scarf and was being dangled in front of his mother like he was some fish for sale at the market.

Inko just looked on at the sight with a bemused, if a little tired, expression.

"Do you have anything to say Izuku?" Inko asked tiredly.

"Yeah, there's a spirit that's trying to stab this guy's eyes out." He immediately replied.

Inko sighed.

"Do you have anything that's not sarcastic to say?"

"I was being completely serious. There's a spirit trying to stab his face with a fork." Izuku deadpanned.

Inko gave her child an amused look before addressing the Hero that brought him home.

"I apologize for his behavior and whatever it is that he's done, but I can't really do much to stop him, he barely needs sleep and he can turn incorporeal and just phase through the walls. And for whatever it is he did, I don't really understand it myself, but I'm sure that it has something to do with his Quirk, none of the experts we went to could figure it out either. So I apologize for the inconvenience my son has caused." Inko said in a manner that was all too smooth and practiced. Evidently this wasn't the first time this had happened.

Aizawa blinked at that, just what kinda Quirk did this kid have, it seems like the problem child had a problematic Quirk to go along with him, and as if the kid could also read his mind, he squirmed in his bindings and stuck his tongue out at him.

"It's not a Quirk. And I can't control it too well yet, so I was training."

"And you chose to train, whatever this Quirk of yours was in the middle of a cemetery at night?" Aizawa asked with a cocked brow. Inko just sighed and moved to the kitchen to make some tea and prepare snacks.

"Where else am I going to practice? Cemeteries have plenty of spirits, it's the best place to practice! And it goes with my theme!" Izuku said indignantly.

"Again, not making sense you problem child. What the heck is a spirit? Something to do with your Quirk?" Aizawa said.

"It's not a Quirk! And spirits are lost souls given form, a lot of them are bad. Good souls don't stay lost for long, they usually move on quickly once they realize they're dead." Izuku explained.

"... Still not making sense. Even if you can see 'spirits', why do you specifically have to 'clean them up'" Aizawa inquired curiosly.

"Because it's my job. And let me out already! This scarf smells like coffee and angst."

Aizawa's eye twitched.

"Your job you say? And what exactly does this mean? Hmm?"

"It's means that I'm supposed to be cleaning up all those spirits! You know how many spirits there are in the city? I have to clean them up and lock up the bad souls. I'm the **Warden. IT'S. MY. JOB!**"

Aizawa looked at the kid for a long time.

"Kid I'm going to be completely honest with you. I do not care. You didn't seem to have caused any trouble to anyone aside from your mother, so I'm just going to pretend everything that happened tonight just didn't happen. But I'm going to warn you not to sneak out at night again like this. If I, or others Heroes catch you, you might get a permanent mark on your record for this even if you're that young, and if you want to be a Hero in the future it'll be a problem for you then." Aizawa drawled out monotonously. The man needed to sleep, bad.

Izuku glared at him angrily, his eyes flickering with the green glow for a moment.

Aizawa promptly released his hold on the scarf, unceremoniously making Izuku flop to the floor.

Aizawa chuckled internally at the problem child's intensified glare.

"Fine. But I'm not dealing with that spirit trying to blind you, that was the one I was trying to catch earlier before you interrupted me. Have fun suffering eye problems." Izuku grumbled out, a fierce pout on the child's lips.

Aizawa raised a brow at that.

"Whatever you say problem child. Do try to stay out of trouble."

Aizawa left promptly, and was secure in the knowledge that he no longer needed deal with the child.

* * *

Aizawa needed to fucking deal with the child.

His eyes have been killing him ever since he met the kid two weeks ago, at first he thought it was simply his dry eye acting up, but that notion was quickly dashed against the rocks when no amount of eye drops relieved the pain. And not even a couple of visits to Recovery Girl could help him, she had no idea what was the cause of his discomfort, and painkillers could only do so much.

So upon the man's desperation, and the problem child being the only clue he had for his current predicament, Aizawa begrudgingly made his way back to the problem child's home.

With measured steps and a constant twitch in his eye, Aizawa walked up to the door, and after two firm knocks, it was opened and he was granted permission to enter, whereupon the smug bastard's grin greeted him.

"Well look who came crawling back." The young bastard said, the air of smug confidence and self-assuredness hanging around him was heavy and thick.

"Problem child. Whatever it is you did to me, undo it. It's affecting my work and it's pissing me off. It feels like my eyes are constantly caked in sand." Aizawa demanded.

Izuku looked at him curiously for a moment, gaze shifting slightly behind him for a moment before focusing back on his face.

"No." The child said all too easily. Teasingly easily.

_'He's like a miniature Midnight.' _Aizawa thought to himself, internally shuddering at that notion.

"And why not" Aizawa asked through gritted teeth.

"Because that would imply that I did something in the first place, when in fact it was because you didn't let me do something that inadvertently caused you your problem in the first place. So I say again, **no**." Izuku stated in an emotionless drawl. Though his eyes conveyed that he was obviously enjoying him suffer.

'_Definitely a miniature Midnight_.'

"Kid. I'm running out of patience. Just fix it." Aizawa said threateningly, his hair floating on their own volition and eyes turning red as he activated his Quirk for added effect. He didn't have time to play around with this kid.

Izuku just looked unimpressed.

**"You really think you're the only one who can light up their eyes?"** Izuku asked with a challenging grin, tapping into the Warden's mantle and consequently making his own eyes glow an ethereal green as his voice took on the spectre's own.

Aizawa visibly faltered.

"Wh- how is your Quirk working right now!? It should've been suppressed!" The gruff hero asked indignantly.

**"Oh? Should it now? Maybe it has something to do with the fact that it. Isn't. A. Quirk."** Izuku said melodically, a sound akin to a pleased purr emanated from within the kid's chest as he felt the Aizawa's surprise and budding fear.

Aizawa just stared at the kid in shock, mouth agape at the blatant disregard of his Erasure Quirk.

Izuku's grin turned wicked.

Yes. Just a little more push and he'll go over the edge. A little more and he'll run. And he'll trip. And he'll scream. And he'll feel the chains wrap around his throat. And he'll choke and choke and choke. And then he'll die.

And then the fun beg-

Izuku slapped himself.

Shocking himself back to reality.

He stopped channeling the mantle's power.

He stopped glowing.

And the trance he'd unknowingly put on the Hero was broken.

He almost went too far.

He almost broke his promise.

He almost failed.

* * *

Aizawa blinked.

For a moment, just a brief moment, he felt as if he was somewhere else, somewhere dark. Very dark.

His hand went to his throat.

It was light, but the sensation of something wrapping around his throat lingers.

Aizawa blinked again.

The problem child was still there, but the smug smile and confident air about him was gone.

The kid looked frazzled, and with the way his clenched fists were shaking, and how intense his eyes looked, with how hard he was biting his lower lip. It was obvious the kid was berating himself for something.

Did he lose control of his Quir- of his power?

Aizawa stared at the boy in front of him, it looked like the child had forgot that he was there.

"Kid..." Aizawa began.

As soon as the word left his lips, a sickle attached to a chain had manifested in the kid's hand, and in one deft motion it had flown through the air and hooked onto something Aizawa could not see.

Izuku flicked his wrist and the sickle dragged the spirit away from Aizawa, not that the man could've seen it anyway.

"There. It's fixed. Now go away. I have my own problems to work on."

Aizawa didn't need to hear the sniffle to know that the kid was on the verge of crying.

He sighed.

He was going to lose so much sleep because of this.

"Kid." Aizawa began softly, dropping down on a knee so he was eye level with Izuku.

"You said you were having trouble with your Not-a-Quirk right?"

Izuku sniffled and nodded his head.

_'So now he acts his age.'_

"Well then why don't I help you out?"

* * *

Today had been such a wonderful day for Izuku, there were absolutely no spirits that he had to take care of, he managed to snag himself an autograph from Present Mic, the written portion of the exam was way easier than he thought, and he had spent the past few minutes decimating robots left and right.

Their metal chassis shredded away like wet paper via his sickle, and crushed like soda cans from the force and weight of his chains, hell even his lantern had been used as a bludgeon on more than one occasion.

The screeching of the metal had been music to his ears.

And the screeching of the damned, twisted bastards in his lantern when he swung his lantern like a flail had been the sweetest cherry on top.

Izuku had long since accepted his sadistic tendencies, although knew his limits, he knew when to pull back.

Self control was very important for the young Warden. It was one of the most important lessons Aizawa had thought him.

Although his self descipline in that regard had been heavily influenced by his friend/instructor's lessons.

The fact that Aizawa wasn't at all above smacking him whenever he was about to go overboard also helped.

Though it's funny, Thresh had appointed him as his successor on the count of his pure soul, and despite the occasional sadism, and the constant pranks, somehow his soul had still held true throughout the years.

He was a sadist with a pure soul.

Izuku laughed openly at that notion, he had laughed at that notion for years now.

But then again, the only ones he does truly _hurt _were those that **_really_** did deserve it.

So maybe that the whole point.

Simple, targeted sadism.

Izuku laughed again.

"What was I doing again?" he casually asked himself as he pulled his thoughts back to reality.

When clarity of thought finally returned to him, the young Warden found himself suspended in the air, quite a ways up.

"Oh yeah, I catapulted myself up."

Directly below him, had been the Zero Pointer.

"_Oh_, **right**."

Izuku's smiled widened, a wild look in his eyes.

The chains currently surrounding him shuddered with anticipation as more chains materialized, slithering out from the void, and surrounding Izuku like a swaying swarm of snakes, the ethereal green glow of the spectre intensified and Izuku let the mantle of the Warden envelope him fully.

**"HYAAHAHAHA****! Now to deal with this arena trap!!"** Izuku declared as the chains hovering around him snaked downwards and entangled themselves on the Zero pointer's head and neck, once they were good and secure, Izuku yanked the chains, pulling himself down towards the metal behemoth.

It wasn't until he landed heavily on the Zero Pointer's head that the metal machine finally took notice of his presence.

A metal hand, large enough to casually crush a building reached up with the intent to do bodily harm upon the one standing on top of the Zero Pointer's head.

Such a shame that Izuku never planned to stay on top of it for long, just long enough for his chains to secure their hold properly.

**"Let's hope this works out."** He muttered to himself as he leapt off from atop the Zero Pointer's head, his grip on the chains in his hands tightening as he cackled madly.

And then, he gave them an all mighty pull as he fell, yanking the chains downwards and outwards, and involuntarily coming along with them, was the entirety of the Zero Pointer's head.

Izuku watched with satisfaction as the behemoth's head got torn out of what amounted as the thing's neck, the sparks flying out of the frazzled wires looking like fireworks in the Warden's eyes.

And then the explosions happened.

Izuku watched the explosions with open glee as his descent slowed down just enough to stop him from splattering painfully on the ground.

"Levitation is definitely one of my favorite powers from the mantle." Izuku said to himself with a satisfied smile, just as he collapsed on his ass.

"Kinda wish that taking down a massive hulking robot wasn't so draining though." He tiredly chuckled out.

Then his smile faltered as his mind mentally kicked him as he realized something.

Looking up with the slightest hint of trepidation, Izuku confirmed that, yes, he was an idiot.

And that the Zero Pointer's head was about half a second away from crashing down into the spot he was currently on.

"Ah crap."

* * *

Aizawa looked on at the screen with annoyance.

The fact that Nezu was cackling like a madman wasn't helping things in the least.

"Nezu. Whatever you do, do NOT put that one into my class." Aizawa demanded.

Nezu's open laughter abruptly stopped, his beady black eyes locking on to Aizawa.

"And why not?" Nezu asked.

"Because that kid is more trouble than he's worth and I'd rather not suffer that bastard anymore than I have to." Aizawa said through gritted teeth.

Seeing the green-haired idiot phase out of the what was left of the Zero Pointer's head and stumble around dizzily made Aizawa's eyebrow twitch.

"Well usually I wouldn't have any problems with that kind of request, but a certain someone decided to kick out an entire class last year, giving me quite the headache to deal with, one which I'm still currently dealing with by the by. As such, I'm in no mood for to honor that request. Call me petty, but it's not like you can do anything about it either way." Nezu said all too casually.

"I hate you sometimes, you know that right?"

"Only sometimes?"

Aizawa shook his head at that and turned his attention back to the screen, just in time to see that Izuku had made his way back and had picked up his lantern, poking the still unconscious girl he had saved on the cheeks just before he finally passed out beside her with a stupid smile plastered on his stupid face.

"Fucking Problem child."

**A/N: This story should also be regularly updated now. It'll be juggled with my other MHA stories. Also yay, some Dadzawa in the background!**


End file.
